User talk:Woolva/Archive 8
__NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Re: Other Pages Yeah...though I see where that's coming from, I definitely don't see it as a priority. I'd hesitate adding it to the unitfilter simply because it already has templates embedded into templates, etc. If we add too much more some pages (those that reference the unitfilter) may not display properly due to exceeding the process limit for the wikia. I'm already worrying about that happening in the near future as we keep getting new units at a quick pace. The introduction of the golden units and Halloween units this week, for example, will add lots of entries. Nilleh 18:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Feed Images and other goal images Why did you remove the unrelesed feed images and why did you also remove some of the images of goals that have not been released? This user: 180.254.130.63. vandalized the page Coins. So, maybe you should block him. Aaron 2 20:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: the new xml... http://empire-zc.static.zgncdn.com/assets/ the rest edit according will do =) 敬子 12:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hope this is what you need =) 敬子 12:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm new the wiki and I dont know how do some things yet. But I noticed the E-War Cruiser (page) has a picture of the Support Craft. You just told me that the E-War Cruiser Picture is correct. But I am still seeing the Support Craft Picture on the E-War Cruiser's Page. ````GOP97 Ok about the E-War Cruiser. It shows up as the support craft on the page but when I click on it, it shows the correct vehicle. Weird? ````GOP97 Re: Units I'm not sure what can be done to fix the problem...Splitting into separate templates will allow one to render but not the other. The total page size will still be exceeded. I'll have to try to think of a solution. Nilleh 16:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you help me get the file 8042ac147b0a98195138670b7f3987ce:assets/game/quests/Quests_Icons_0.swf Its the latest one from 32995 also I need help as this happens http://imgair.net/i/help-1319223200.jpg and it stops working right away P.S. Can you help me get the rest of the files 'Empires & Allies updated' Updated --> http://www.box.net/shared/cyqtv5klon :Mihapro 20:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) character images yes you may upload them all swf files Are you able to download swf files as the program seems to not be downloading them at all :( help can you possibly upload and send me your HashEA.txt file thanks re: For me it cuts off after a minute of not doing anything to grab the swf's so i cant get them. Maybe i dont have the right hash file? Can you send me your HashEA.txt file please Betsy Air Boat This is the betsy air boat http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/192/betsyu.jpg/ Re:Campaign & Battle Map2 If I'm not wrong, molten terror will still be in campaign 2 . From what i see, is the continue of the episodes after the 4 villain. For the new Map,, haven really download the image yet. Hopefully all the image is out =) So for the moment only update some info 敬子 14:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Freedom Statue & other images I know that Freedom Statue is a real image and its in the settings of the swf. Also i know all the characters so let me upload them Nameing Wrong Please stop naming villians wrong i know what the actual names are so stop please did you look? Did you even look C:\Empire & Allies\assets\game\villains\Campaign02_Defeats or C:\Empire & Allies\assets\game\villains\Campaign02_Victories ? they show the correct name sorry i read them wrong then messed up i think u messed up the villains pics because ezekiel should have the arms dealers pic and the arms dealer should have ezekiels pic Reason: ezekiel has been abandoned on an island then shouldnt he have a pineapple and look damaged? (if some1 is abandoned on island then the guy cant be all relaxed, have a coin and cool looking hawaii shirt) arms dealer cant look like he was abandoned.... if he sells guns all the time then shouldnt he be rich and look rich? instead of holding some wierd pineapple and be damaged.......... 15:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Campaign What about the other character's photos?Dodo8My talk page 15:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) did you know In the screen on the war room you can see http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/c/ca/Image_70.png http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/c/c1/Image_85.png http://images.wikia.com/empiresandallies/images/c/c4/Image_84.png http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Postbox http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Statue & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Bull_Bear_Statue can you? can you give me the link where u find the battle map? and please let this be in a form of .swf or hash because the xml's are too long and slows my computer..... 16:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: thanks for the file 16:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: The new ones. I see there are more.Dodo8My talk page 16:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Where have the pictures of the 2nd Campaign Map and the unreleased characters been found? ````GOP97 Re: I haven't had a chance to look at the source files in a few days, and I'm not sure if I'll get a chance to or not. Today I put in long hours at work and tomorrow I need to go in again to call parents in preparations for conferences tuesday night. I have them saved on my computer at least for when I do get awhile to sit down and peruse them =P Nilleh 23:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) villains can u also post the unreleased villains file? thanks 01:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) villains can you give me the file of the villains? i want it on .swf or hash because xml is a long code and it slows my computer 08:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:villains where they are uploaded? i only want these pics from .swf file on my computer and it will take me a long time to search through cache 09:01, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Campaign Map2 I think you are right for the New map. Do have the same feeling that they will actually do something similar as memtion by you =) Also came across something that may be a new string key 敬子 10:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) New campaign acces Look at this! Found it while I had a bug ! Huge Discovery! Dodo8My talk page 11:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: :) Your welcome.Dodo8My talk page 13:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm not sure exactly what you are asking..but for now I'd just add them to the main unitlist template. Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll get a chance to go through and update/double check everything...tomorrow I'll be at work about 10 hours, tuesday 14 hours, wednesday-friday about 9 hours and next saturday 15 hours. Then things will letup a bit again (I hope) until thanksgiving. Nilleh 02:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) unlocks some of the contract unlocks for the whack to the future are cheaper than it says on the page my contract for 2 elite was 27 and the zumwalt was 28 i think NeGxsniper 15:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC) NeGxsniper Your welcome Your welcome. ^_^ I was trying to fix the table that i just edited. Teratorn43906 { Backyard Monsters Wiki} 03:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) re: disgusting the kai tana page comment section is filled with disgusting comments about f**king her and her being sexy it is disgusting and perverted is it possible to make it only registered users can comment there i am saying this because it is unnessecary to put the comment there NeGxsniper 17:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: If you look in file Buildables_Icons_0.swf it clearly shows the file Jack O Lantern as an unrelesed part JS When editing pages via source, is HTML permitted? Also, does PHP and javascript work too? --Mandarinpenguin 23:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Who who changed the elite fleet week and deleted the picture that's the one from the pop up thing in gamd it was release yesterday and is 17 days long meaning it will end on the 16th of november NeGxsniper 07:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) My Talk Page Please next time dont edit my talk page thanks B?? What's the Part code for the Map used in Searching the Seven Seas?Dodo8My talk page 16:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: I wanted to ask for it but I already asked for something so I need to use the trick of asking without being allowed. The Ask for ... links.Dodo8My talk page 16:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Issue with another user Thank you for taking care of the issue with me and another user. I will take your advice and not talk with him again. Also please watch when he posts stuff, because I noticed he can use bullying tactics on others. Thanks again. ````GOP97 Mercenaries You should replace the blueprints with Mercenaries.Dodo8My talk page 12:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok :).Dodo8My talk page 12:19, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Awww Sorry, I added Seabolt's photo because I tough The Tide's charachter is him.Dodo8My talk page 12:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) EXAMPLE I "cut" Seabolt, by my Image editer isn't creating a very great transparent backgroundDodo8My talk page 12:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) NeGxsniper here with my updated account name i try to change my picture and it keeps saying no file chosen after i pick it KSI xLongShotz 00:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Reporting . A block would do for this anon. ;) Mckrongs 06:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Tiger Tank I've just unlocked it (for free) and I would want to upgrade it. It cost EP too?Dodo8My talk page 14:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Then I won't upgrade it. Thx for info.Dodo8My talk page 14:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hi, can u tell me whre to put the 10 infantry troops because i can't fine the data ..... and i can't finish the job thx.. Hi Liam xD I'll try to edit the Bugging Out Post asap :D Decorations cut/removed? why do you think so many decorations where cut/removed? i think it is so wrong. Well I rollbacked the scorpion page because I tough the edit was the "S" that someoe added and it was wrong. After that i released.Dodo8My talk page 15:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It seems like the Artillery page contains double entries of both the Spidermech and the Elite Spidermech. Friagne Kariudo 12:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Are you on Betty LeChomp? I finished the new campaign in the first 3 days ;) . Anyway is there any other info about the new villains?Dodo8My talk page 12:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC) F16 I saw the F16 offer on one of my other account, great deal! Only $5! Sincerely, if wan't so easy to earn points right I would bought the the offer.Dodo8My talk page 13:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The offer is not appearing on my main account. What kind of offer is that? Only for low levels?Dodo8My talk page 13:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Home island attack! What's that?Dodo8My talk page 13:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wow, Zynga is so generous. More Ep. I really dodn't understand why they do that, I'm already busy completing those ones that are released!Dodo8My talk page 13:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the pictures on my page. :) KSI xLongShotz 13:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ... I'm dowloading Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It says it's the fastest one but it's dowloading with 277 kb per second. And my Internet has a speed of 19 Mbps.Dodo8My talk page 13:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :) I'm just bored. Haven't played a good game since E7A launched :)Dodo8My talk page 13:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) info A zynga agent told me that the krates are random!Dodo8My talk page 14:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: I was thinking that we could add units' IDs on thei info pages. So if the players will read the settings will know to indentify them.Dodo8My talk page 18:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE I don't know, you decide. Also inserting the code in place of the name of the photo and so would be better. :) Dodo8My talk page 18:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Dodo8My talk page 18:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) re: Already fixed before you sent message. My mistake the pictures on the template:usergameinfo how can i change the picture at the top? KSI xLongShotz 23:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) locked where did u find the locked pic of the 4 upcoming villains? if u have swf can u upload??? thanks 23:58, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cool. You could add beside the goal images too, would look good, and also an "E&A" little picture in a corner. :) E.G.: Indepencende week Dodo8My talk page 09:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Christmas User:Dodo8/Christmas 1 of 6, read this! :) And also wat about the events template? Did you read my opinion?Dodo8My talk page 13:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, I was talking about the images you could add. Sometimes I don't know how to explain (in English)Dodo8My talk page 14:00, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have an Example: 2011 AUGUST Independence WeekDodo8My talk page 14:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It will make the template look better. Did you understand? I mean that we should add a image like the one in my example to make the photo look good. Re where do i find villains02.swf? 14:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) To the Event Template.Dodo8My talk page 14:37, November 13, 2011 (UTC) "Event Navigation" Re:Re: i have villains folder but there is nothing in there... when i got new hash of e&a it made the files but some of them had error and i got the folder but i didnt get the swf 14:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) re: thanks :) 15:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, I'll do it as soon I can.Dodo8My talk page 09:07, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Finished I finished the template. Take a look! What do you think? Dodo8My talk page 10:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Opinions Seems that the other users like it. And making the image a little bit smaller is better. I hope we'll use it soon.Dodo8My talk page 17:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: I don't know... It looks good. Maybe the space betweend October amd November will get smaller when the new events will be added.Dodo8My talk page 07:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Molten Terror So, there a lot of new updates. Did you find anything about Molten Terror?Dodo8My talk page 08:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok! Let me check the new photos! Advanced Bismarck and other thins elite higgins, what? Dodo8My talk page 08:21, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm taking a break now. Coming back in a half hour.Dodo8My talk page 08:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Cool :). But what about this one? It has 2 Skulls on it. Dodo8My talk page 09:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) latest hash/flash number? What is your latest hash/flash number as i dont think mine is correct "Some Elite Support" Hey! Could you rename the new Elite Support images? I created the page for them: Elite E-War Cruiser, Elite Support Craft, Elite Cold War Interceptor, and Elite Barrage Truck. And also delete Advanced Bismark.png you named it wrong, I uploaded the good version. Also the Krunsch's Sunken Treasure goals have been updated with new images for the last mission, where you can get krates. I updated that too. :) Dodo8My talk page 16:31, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete this FadliDodo8My talk page 17:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) FB Request can you send me request on empires and alies please :D Update this please http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Woolva/Coming_Soon Can you please update it as it looks left wrong and most stuff already released Thanks you missed a ~ on my talk page lol Picture can i put my picture in the template on my profile page as anything other than a unit i was trying to make it the picture of the covenant elite i uploaded for my page? do you know how i can?? thanks. :) KSI xLongShotz 20:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC)